The Diary of Gabriella Montez
by ashleyleeandra
Summary: I suck at summaries. Anyway after Gabby's accident Troy finds out she will most likely die. Looking aroumd her room he finds her diary in which lies the story of her life. Troyella. R&R. formerly supasinga17
1. Accident

Story of My Life

**Summary: After Gabriella****'****s accident she is left near death. Troy finds her diary, which contains the story of her life. Mostly Gabby****'****s POV. I suck at summaries. It****'****s better than it sounds. R&R please.**

Chapter 1: Accident

I can almost remember that day. It was, in more ways than one, the worst day of my life. I woke up in a happy mood. But that was because I didn't know what was gonna happen that day. My name is Gabriella Montez. I'm 18 years old. I have shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

My mom, Maria Lewis-Montez, called me downstairs for breakfast. When I got there, my older brother, Jonathan, and my little sister, Lilly were already at the table. My dad, Miguel Montez, had already left for work.

"Buenos Dias, mija." My mother greeted me.

"Buenos Dias mama." I replied. I was born in Albuquerque and I have lived here all my life but I am of Spanish descent so I thought I could at least learn the language.

"Gabi, I'm hungry so sit down and eat already." Jonathan said, impatiently.

"Good morning to you too, big brother." I said as I sat down. Then I said hi to my sister. Lil's five years old and Jonathan is nineteen. My mom was eighteen when Jonathan was born. So right now she and my dad are both thirty seven.

I ate and got ready for school. Ten minutes after I had finished brushing my hair I heard a horn. Back to my hair, it was actually all the way down my back before I cut it last summer. I don't really know why I cut it. Momentary madness. Anyway, back to the horn. I looked out my balcony window and saw my best friend, Troy Bolton, standing next to his truck. He was smiling and his beautiful blue eyes gleamed. Man, I've got a major case of lovesickness. Somebody call the doctor! Corny, huh?

You see, I've known Troy literally since we were babies. He's only a few months older than I am. He's really sweet and he cares about me. I care about him too but in a different way. I love him. He's my sunshine. Whoa major spaz moment there. I'm not so sure if he feels the same way. We did almost kiss once. Yeah, you're thinking omg they almost kissed. That must mean _something _right? But my friend Sharpay ruined that moment.

Shar is really pretty and really...blonde. She is sometimes too blonde for her own good. I have nothing against blondes. How could I? Troy is dirty-blonde. Anyway Shar is really into drama and she also sings. Actually we all do, we just don't acknowledge it. Back to reality. I ran down the stairs and after kissing my mom and Lil's goodbye I jumped into Troy's truck.

"Morning wildcat." I greeted him.

"Morning Brie." he replied. Only he called me that. Everyone has their own nickname for me. Like Chad calls me Gabster and Taylor calls me Gabby. Ryan calls me Ella, Martha calls me Gab, Shar calls me Gabs and Zeke calls me... I dunno and Jason double I dunno. We'll get to who all those people are later.

A few minutes later we arrived at school. East High is a big building and it's the most beautiful school ever. Another spaz moment. Troy and I are both juniors there along with all those people I just mentioned.

Taylor is African American and she has long black hair and brown eyes. She has an extremely high IQ and is one of the smartest girls in school. She is the leader of our Scholastic Decathlon team. She is also the only girl in our gang that actually has a boyfriend.

Chad, Taylor's boyfriend, is also African American with a huge brown afro. He's on the basketball team and he's one of the best players. He's also Troy's best friend. Did I mention that Troy's the captain of the basketball team? First sophomore ever accepted on the b-ball team. Anyway, Chad has the weirdest sense of humour and he's **really** slow sometimes.

Zeke Baylor is another African American. He is an amazing basketball player and an amazing; you're not going to believe this, cook. He loves to bake. And he's excellent at it. He also has a MAJOR crush on Sharpay.

Ryan loves to dance. He's an amazing dancer. He loves every kind of dance but his favourite move is the jazz-square. Some people think he's gay. I know he's not. He has a crush on Kelsi so he can't be. About that Kelsi situation I don't know how well he's doing. Because as far as I can tell Jason and Ryan like Kelsi but Kelsi likes Jason so I think Ryan should find somebody else.

Martha, like Ryan, loves to dance. She loves hip hop. Once she hears a beat there's no stopping her. She's a really bubbly person and fun to be around. Man this description of my friends is taking long. Only two more to go though. Then the real drama starts.

Jason is _**another **_basketball player and his into directing. He wants to be a director. Duh. He has a crush on Kelsi. Double duh. And, again duh, Kelsi likes him too.

Kelsi is a lot like me. We're both shy, love to read and play the piano. I think I'm a little more talkative than Kelsi though. She is an awesome musician and composer. She actually composed a school musical that Ryan, Sharpay, Troy and I were in. I did say we all sing didn't I?

Me? I'm the geek. I have an IQ of 125 which is supposedly good. I play the piano, read and sing. I only did the musical because of Troy. If he wasn't there I wouldn't have been able to do it.

Anyway, back to school. The day went by slowly and the classes were even slower than usual. That's how I knew something was gonna happen. The last class of the day was the longest by so far. Mrs. Darbus talks a load of crap sometimes.

"Dude, Mrs. Darbus has snapped her cap." I heard Troy tell Chad.

"Dude, you're actually listening?" Chad replied.

"She's going overboard." Taylor said, shaking her head.

"More like sunk and in teaching hell." I said. At that everyone who heard laughed.

"Ms. Montez," Mrs. Darbus said, "would you like to share what's so funny?"

"Nothing Mrs. D." I said.

"Oh please, there must be some reason that you and your friends disturbed my chapel of arts." She replied. I swear I don't know why she doesn't go back to the mother ship.

"Umm." I said just as the bell rang, "Saved by the bell." I whispered.

I packed up my things and was about to leave when I was cornered by Alyson and Stephanie Keats. They're twins but they have _**nothing**_ in common. The only thing they do have in common is their looks. They both have strawberry blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes but Stephanie wears her hair straight while Alyson has her hair curly.

The difference between them is that Stephanie is sweet and Alyson is a snob. Steph actually dates my brother behind her sister's back. She doesn't like it but she loves Jonathan so she has no choice and trust me I know what it's like to love.

"Hi Steph, Ally." I said and Stephanie subtly waved at me.

"Shut it Montez." Alyson snapped, "I thought I told you to stop talking to Troy." God I hate her.

"Whatever Aly." I said and walked away. She walked after me screaming at me not to ignore her. At least she knows when she's being ignored.

"Don't whatever me, Gabby." Alyson said. I still ignored her. She screamed at me again and before I knew it she had pushed me into the road. A few minutes later I felt a sharp pain all through my body. I realized that a car or more likely a truck, had hit me. I fell to the ground.

"Brie! No!" I heard Troy scream. He had just come out of b-ball practice. I was supposed to be walking home because of that. I guess he got out early.

"Alyson Jennifer Keats what the hell did you do to my friend?!" Stephanie screamed.

"Ugh, why the hell do you care about that geek? I am so much more popular than she is. She could die for all I care." Aly stormed off. Even though I hate her I can't believe she said that. Troy was beside me now. I barely managed to say his name before everything went black.

_**Okay people tell me what you think. And I need ideas for what to put in the diary.**_

_**Thanks a lot.**_

_**:D Ashley**_


	2. Keep Holding On

_**Hey guys this chapter is Troy's POV. Just letting you know.**_

Chapter 2: Keep Holding On

Troy's POV

It was two hours after the accident and we still didn't know anything about Brie yet. Please God don't let her die. I love her too damn much. Yeah, I know that's pathetic, loving your best friend. It's sad because I don't know if she loves me as anything more than her best friend. (**AN: It's sad cause she does love you, you idiot)**

We waited another three hours. I was pacing up and down. So was Jonathan. The three girls were pale. Taylor almost looked like Shar's skin colour. Stephanie was trying to stop Jonathan but after a while she gave up. Maria and Miguel looked deathly pale, almost transparent. I felt like I could see right through them.

"I can't take this anymore!" I burst out. I really couldn't.

"Troy, I'm sorry. My sister..." Steph said.

"Stephanie, what did Aly do?" I asked her.

"S-she threatened Gabs more than once to try to stop her from talking to you. Gabs ignored her so she pushed her into the road and she got hit by that truck."

"Steph, I hate your sister right now." Jonathan and I said at the same time.

"Troy, you love Gabby, don't you?" Taylor asked quietly.

I didn't see any reason to hide it any more so... "Yeah, I do. I was too afraid to tell her but now I may never get the chance."

We stayed at the hospital for another four hours. Now I knew something was wrong.

"Umm, Troy? Is there anyone named Troy out here?" Dr. Angelique Jones asked.

"Yeah, that would be me." I said.

"Ms. Montez would like to see you."

"She's okay?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Explain."

"She's in critical condition, she may not survive."

I stared at the doctor dumbfounded. Brie, my Brie, might die. How would I live without her smile? Jeez, I'm turning into a spaz. I was so shocked and hurt that I did something I **never **did. I cried.

"Oh my goodness, he's crying." Taylor said.

"He never cries." Shar and Steph said.

"You must love my little girl a lot." Maria said.

"C-can I... can I go see her?" I stuttered.

"Of course. Room 143." Dr. Jones said. She smiled at me.

"T-thanks Doc." I walked to the room, took a deep breath and opened the door. What I saw made me break down. Brie, always vibrant always happy, that Brie was gone. All I saw was a lifeless, pale body. She almost looked dead.

"B-Brie?" I asked. Then I realized she was sleeping. I sat next to her and held her hand. It felt cold, lifeless.

"Brie I need you to keep holding on for me. I need you. Keep holding on Brie."


	3. The Diary

Chapter 3: The Diary

**This chapter is extremely short I know and I'm sorry and it's in Troy's POV.**

Weeks passed by and Brie still didn't get well. She always used to be so lively. She was always optimistic and looked for the silver lining. That Brie, the Brie I knew and loved, was gone. She was replaced by a cold, lifeless corpse. I missed my Brie.

Once when I went to visit her I overheard the doctors say something about her being in a coma. I can't believe they didn't tell anyone anything. It is so sad.

I found myself walking up to her room one day after school. I saw her everywhere. It's like she was haunting me. I couldn't get her out of my head. I love her to damn much.

I felt Brie's presence all around me. The wind rustled and I could almost hear her voice.

"...Troy." I heard. I saw her there in front of me for a moment. Then she was gone. She looked ghostly. She was so pale. I almost threw up. The wind drew me over to her nightstand. My gaze rested on her diary. The fuzzy ocean blue one that she always wrote in. It was like I was looking into my own eyes.

"Brie?" I asked, not wanting to go snooping around in her diary. But something was pushing me. Almost like a hand. The wind sprung up in a gale all around me. Then just as suddenly died down. The diary opened to the first page.

_**Okay so what will happen? Will Troy read the diary? Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to make them longer. Shout out to Kim.**_


	4. Brie's Story

Chapter 4: Brie's Story

Hi guys. I would really like it if you would review please. It would make me very happy.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi my name is Gabriella Montez. I__'__m sixteen years old. I have the most wonderful parents ever and the best brother and sister. The person I treasure the most though is my best friend, Troy Alexander Bolton. He is the bestest best friend ever. OMG major spaz momento. Excuse the Spanish. _

_Today is actually one of the worst days of my life. I have just found out that Miguel Montez is actually not my biological father. But he will always be my daddy. My only papa. My real father is my mother__'__s ex-boyfriend Jon Hernandez. No my mother didn__'__t cheat on my dad. Jon raped her. I was literally crying over that. I__'__m sitting here crying now. How could anyone do that to my mama? She is too kind and generous for someone to do that her. He violated her._

_My biological father was jealous of my dad. He raped her to get back at him. And because she dumped him. That__'__s how she got pregnant with me. This means that Jonathan and Lilly are only my half-siblings but that doesn__'__t mean anything to me. They are still my family._

_There is no way in hell that I__'__m changing my name to Hernandez. That man will never be my father. Not in this lifetime or the next. When I have kids they will call Miguel Montez their grandpa not Jon Hernandez. I already know what I__'__m gonna name my kids. If it__'__s a boy I__'__ll name him Adrian Chad Michael Troy and if it__'__s a girl I__'__ll name her Ashley Taylor Michelle Sharpay Kelsi. That way they have a piece of my friends__'__ names._

_The next day I went to school with red puffy eyes from crying. My friends wanted to know what was wrong. I wouldn__'__t tell them. I can__'__t tell them. It__'__s too painful. _

_Of course, Troy Bolton only cares about his latest girlfriend, Jessica Jameson. I hate that I can__'__t find anything to hate about her. The thing is she__'__s really nice to me. Maybe that__'__s because she wants to stay on Troy__'__s good side. I can tell she likes him. What girl in East High doesn__'__t? I__'__ll answer that, none._

_I walked all the way to __'__our spot__'__, meaning the garden Troy and I shared. Only then did I start breaking down. I was crying so hard I didn__'__t notice when a certain blue eyed boy entered. _

"_Brie?__"__ he said. I looked up, only one person called me that._

"_Hi T. Where__'__s your girlfriend. Isn__'__t she crying that you__'__re not with her right now?__"__ I asked, regretting my words as soon as they left my mouth._

"_Whoa, where did that come from?__"__ Troy asked, looking shocked. He had every right to be. I had just dissed his girlfriend. _

"_I__'__m sorry. Bad day yesterday.__"__ I said._

"_What happened?__"__ he asked._

"_Oh so now you care?__"__ I said sarcastically. I couldn__'__t help it. He really made me mad. Oh wait I just remembered, I do have a reason to hate Jess. She__'__s cheating on Troy._

"_What did I do?__"__ he asked._

"_Oh nothing. It__'__s just that I am going through a really tough time right now and all you care about is your girlfriend, who I might add, is just with you for the fame so when she dumps you don__'__t come crying to your lonely best friend who has always stood by you. But you didn__'__t do anything. You__'__re perfect.__"__ I said coldly. I didn__'__t really feel like shouting a him._

" _Okay, 1 I do care about you. You know I do. And 2 Jessi is not with me for the fame. She said she loves me. I love her too.__"_

_Those words stung me. I couldn__'__t take it anymore so I just jumped from beside him and ran through the door. I didn__'__t stop at his calls. I ran until I reached my house. Oh crap, I skipped school. My mom__'__s gonna kill me._

_I sat at home and wrote a song._

_Troy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won__'__t see_

_That I want and I__'__m needing everything that we should be_

_I__'__ll bet she__'__s beautiful, that girl he talks about _

_And she__'__s got everything that I have to live without_

_He__'__s the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He__'__s the song in the car I keep singing don__'__t know why I do_

_I couldn__'__t write anymore. The song spoke to me. I really am head over heels._

_At 2:15 my cell phone rang. Oh boy Sharpay._

"_Hi Pay, what up?__"_

"_Where are you? Why__'__d you skip school? Are you okay? What__'__s wrong? Is it Bolton? I swear if he did anything I__'__ll kill him. He should be taking care of you not his stupid girlfriend.__"__ Now this is why I love the resident drama queen. She__'__s always on my side._

"_Shar calm down. I__'__m at home. I skipped school because I don__'__t want to be there right now. Yes some of it has to do with Troy and that freak he has as a girlfriend. Don__'__t kill him I__'__ll do that myself.__"_

"_Okay Boo. You sure you__'__re okay?__"_

"_Yes Pay, I__'__m sure.__"_

"_Okay. I__'__ll call you later.__"_

"_Bye.__"_

"_Bye Boo.__"__ She said and hung up. Then my phone rang again. Guess who? Troy Bolton._

"_What?__"__ I answered._

"_Brie can we please talk without you screaming at me?__"_

"_I didn__'__t scream at you!__"_

"_Well you are now.__"_

"_Look I__'__m gone, bye.__"_

"_Brie wait!__"_

"_What?__"_

"_I__'__m sorry. I didn__'__t mean for you to think I don__'__t care. I just wanted to spend time with Jessi.__"_

"_Oh so that means ignoring me?__"_

"_I__'__m sorry.__Please forgive me.__"__ I could hear his puppy voice and I could almost see his big blue eyes. Aww man why does he do that to me?_

"_Fine you__'__re forgiven. Just pay a little more attention to me please?__"_

"_I swear I will. So do you want to come over?__"_

"_Is Jessica there?__"_

"_Yes but-__"_

"_Then no. If I come I__'__ll feel left out.__"_

"_But I-__"_

"_And if you spend more time with me Jess will get mad.__"_

"_Did you just call her Jess?__"_

"_Surprisingly yes. I want you to be happy Troy.__"_

"_Thanks. Love you like a sister.__"_

"_Love you too. You__'__re my best friend Troy.__"__ Jeez can I sound anymore like a spaz?_

_He__'__s the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who__'__s got enough of me to break my heart_

_He__'__s the song in the car I keep singing don__'__t know why I do_

_**So end of this chapter but there will be another one up. Anyway, the song was Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. Listen to it if you haven**__**'**__**t. I substituted **__**'**__**Drew**__**'**__** for **__**'**__**Troy**__**'**___

_**Ashley X D**_


	5. Sleepover Blues

Chapter 5: Sleepover Blues

_That night Shar organised a sleepover. It was just for us girls. Sometimes we have sleepovers with all ten of us but today it was just the five girls We had hours of talking, more like gossiping, and pillow throwing before Shar decided that she wanted us to play truth or dare._

"_I'll start. Kelsi, truth or dare?" Shar asked._

"_Truth." Kel answered._

"_Who do you have a crush on?" Shar asked her._

"_Umm...uhhh... uhhh... Jason." Kel stuttered._

"_I knew it!" I blurted out, " Oh no poor Ryan."_

"_El what are you talking about?" Kels asked._

"_Ryan has a crush on you." I said._

"_Oh..." Martha whispered disappointedly._

"_You like him, don't you Mart?" Tay asked._

"_Yeah, I do. But if you dare tell him I will kill you." She threatened._

"_Kels it's your turn."_

"_Tay, did you ever have a crush on the head Lunkhead?"_

"_Troy? Well, maybe. Even though he's dumb he is kinda cute."_

"_He's smoking hot!" Shar said_

"_Hey!" I couldn't help it._

"_What I can't have an opinion?"_

"_Yea but you know I have a crush on him." I said. Then my phone started ringing._

"_Hey Troysie." I said, putting him on speaker._

"_Brie you know I hate that name."_

"_Troysie?" The other four girls asked before bursting out laughing._

"_Sleepover?" he asked._

"_Yup."_

"_And I'm on speaker?"_

"_Yup."_

"_You really love humiliating me huh?"_

"_Aww Troy, you know she loves you." Shar said._

"_Shar!" we both said._

"_You two are in denial." Taylor, being her logical, brainy self, had to reply._

"_Taylor would you shut up?"_

"_Was that Chad?"_

"_Maybe?"_

"_Ugh."_

"_So why did you call me?"_

"_Can you please take me off speaker?" I noticed the sadness in his voice._

"_You saw her.. and Josh, didn't you?"_

"_You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Would you have listened?"_

"_Good point. I'm sorry."_

"_Finally he says it."_

"_Brie I really need you right now."_

"_I guess you could come to Shar's house. Bring those other idiots with you."_

"_WE ARE NOT IDIOTS!" I heard on the other line._

"_Maybe not you but Chad is!" I said hanging up before they could say anything else._

_Ten minutes later 5 boys crowded Shar's room. We sat in a circle. It was Troy, then Shar then Zeke then Tay then Chad then Kels then Jase, then Mart then Ry then me._

"_So what were you guys doing?"_

"_Truth or dare."_

"_Whose turn was it?"_

"_Tay's"_

"_Right Shar, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth."_

" _Who do you like?"_

" _Uhhh... gimme a dare."_

"_Pay if you don't tell him I will."_

"_Oh so you want me to tell a certain b-" I clapped my hand over her mouth before she could say anything._

"_Ow, SHARPAY MICHELLE EVANS YOU DID NOT JUST BITE ME!" I said throwing a pillow at her._

"_PILLOW FIGHT!" Troy shouted before throwing a pillow at me._

"_Oh no you didn't."_

"_Yes I did." _

_After that I attacked him._

_Two hours later we all collapsed on the floor. _

"_GO TO SLEEP NOW!" Chad hollered._

"_Night everybody."_

"_Night."_

_**Yeah yeah, short so sue me. R&R it'll make me happy.**_


	6. All I Want For Christmas is You

Chapter 6:All I Want For Christmas Is You

_The day after the sleepover we went to the beach. Kelsi and I stayed on the sand while the others went into the sea. I was listening to my iPod while Kels slept._

_I have like 5 iPods. Right now I was listening to my Christmas iPod. A song that I hadn't heard in a while came on. I started singing along to it with my eyes closed._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you would ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas..._

_Is...You_

_I realized that I was, again, singing about Troy. From the beginning of December he had been asking me what I want for Christmas. All I wanted for Christmas was him. Most of you will wonder how we could go to the sea when it's almost winter. Well we didn't care._

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding onto me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

_All of a sudden I heard applause. I opened my eyes and saw almost all of the people on the beach clapping. I was so embarrassed. Soon all the applause died down and everyone went back to what they were doing. Kelsi, who had woken up, went into the sea with them. Troy stayed behind to talk to me._

"_So," he said, " When you were singing you seemed like you were thinking about someone. Who was it?"_

"_Just a guy that I've known, and liked, for a really long time." I answered. Troy is really slow._

"_Oh. Do I know him?"_

"_Who doesn't?" I mumbled._

"_What?"_

"_I said you could say that."_

"_What does he look like?"_

"_Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes."_

"_Does he like you?"_

"_Nope. He's in love with someone else."_

"_Oh. Tell him he's missing out on a really special person."_

"_I will." Man this guy's slow. He doesn't even know what he looks like. I started singing again._

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you _


	7. Bad Day

Chapter 7: Bad Day

_The next day I was at my locker when a certain person came up to me._

"_Hi Brie."_

"_Jess, I really don't like you calling me that. My name is Gabriella."_

"_But lots of people must call you Brie."_

"_Actually only one person calls me Brie. There he is."_

"_Hi Brie. Jessica."_

"_Hey Troy." _

"_What up babe?"_

"_I have to talk to you."_

"_Ok, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm breaking up with you."_

"_What?! Why?!" then something seemed to click in her head and she looked over at me, "You!"_

"_What did I do?"_

"_Whatever she told you it's a lie!"_

"_She didn't tell me anything. I saw you kissing Josh with my own eyes!"_

"_It didn't mean anything."_

"_How could you do this to me? I love you!" I inched away a little then started running. Troy didn't even notice I was gone. I ran all the way to 'our spot'._

_I love it up here. All the nature is really calming. It's beautiful._

"_This is so beautiful. Thanks for showing it to me. This can be our place." I heard someone say. No need to say I was in shock. I just stood there waiting for him to say something. Actually I wanted this all to be a bad dream. I wanted someone to shake me and I'd wake up. How could he do this to me?_

"_TROY!" I barked. I almost growled like my dog Maximum. Troy turned and looked at me. I could see the shock and guilt in his face. Jessica looked stunned._

"_What is she doing here?" Jessica asked, "How does she know about this place? Did she follow us?"_

"_How could she follow us if she was up here first Jessi?"_

"_So you showed her up here before me? I thought you loved me."_

"_She's my best friend. I show her a lot of things."_

"_SHUT UP!" I screamed. I couldn't hold in my anger anymore._

"_Brie ca-"_

"_HOW COULD YOU BRING HER UP HERE? HOW COULD YOU LET HER BE UP HERE? THIS IS OUR SPOT. OR AT LEAST IT WAS, UNTIL YOU BROUGHT HER UP HERE. YOU REALLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW I FEEL, DO YOU? YOU PROMISED YOU'D PAY ATTENTION TO ME AND NOW YOU GO AND DO THIS? WHAT ARE YOU NUTS? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME HOW I FELT ABOUT IT. SO YOU GOT YOUR WISH. I'M OUT OF YOUR LIFE SO YOU STAY OUT OF MINE!" I screamed at him._

"_Brie, please don't do this."_

"_I'm not doing this. I'm undoing it. I'm tired of you hurting me. I'm tired of you breaking your promises. I'm tired of your lies. I'm tired of everything you do to me. You think I'll just sit here and let you treat me like dirt and treat her like a goddess? Not a chance. I am gonna do what I have to do to be happy, even if it means staying as far away from you as possible."_

"_But I don't treat you like dirt. What do you want from me? I give you everything, tell you everything. You're the one whose pushing me away!"_

"_Bye Troy, have fun with Jessica. Jess, you better give him all your love and not break his heart."_

"_You don't have to worry about that."_

"_Good. Bye." I walked out and stayed behind the door just to hear what they were gonna say._

"_She's such a clingy bitch." Jessica said_

"_Do not talk about her that way. She is, or at least was, my best friend." I practically broke off the door when I flung it open._

"_Are you crazy? You are such a freak!" I said, slapping Jessica across the face._

"_WHAT THE HELL YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed._

"_SLUTTY BITCH." I yelled at her._

"_LADIES PLEASE STOP IT!"_

"_Troy you have to choose between us. It's obvious we're not going to get along."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I agree with her Troy." I said._

"_I...uhhh...I..."_

_**What will happen next? If you review I'll tell you. And I'll update Stranger soon.**_


	8. Too Little Too Late

Chapter 8: Too Little Too Late

_I closed my eyes hoping and praying that he would pick me. Sensible Gabriella knew better than to think that but hopeful Gabriella wanted to believe that her best friend really did care about her._

"_I can't choose. I love you both, just in different ways. Gabriella, to me you're my little sister. The one I can go to for advice and the one who sticks by me and I love you for that but I love Jessica for so much more. I love her for loving me as more than just her boyfriend. I know it's painful for you right now because you think I'm ditching you but when you find someone you'll understand."_

"_Look Troy, I know you love Jessica. Choose her, you'll be happy. She'll be happy and I'll make myself happy. We're all happy."_

"_Brie, you know you can't lie to me. You won't be happy. You'll feel even more like an eleventh wheel. With Shar and Zeke and Tay and Chad and Kels and Jase and Marth and Ry and Jess and I all being together you won't have any body."_

"_I'll be fine. Just do what you feel like doing. I gotta go. See you around lover boy."_

"_Brie, Brie don't go. Brie!"I walked on ignoring him. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I ran all the way to Taylor's chemistry class. It was Junior Skip Day so not that many people were at school._

"_I am so sorry to interrupt you Ms.Johnson," I apologised to Taylor's chemistry teacher, "but I really need to talk to Taylor."_

"_You're not interrupting me Gabriella; of course you can speak to Taylor."_

"_Thank you." I said, running over to Tay._

"_El, what's wrong?"_

"_Troy and Jessica..." I mumbled before bursting into tears._

"_Ms.Johnson, May I please leave school for the day to help Gabriella. There is practically no one here."_

"_Sure."_

"_Thanks."_

"_I need Shar."I choked out._

"_Okay. We'll get her." Ten minutes later, Tay, Shar and I were in my room. I told them everything from top to bottom. They were pissed._

"_He is such a freaking idiot." Shar cried._

"_Much more." Tay agreed. Then who should show up on my balcony door other than the dumb one himself._

"_Gabriella," he said, "Open the damn door." I knew I was in trouble. I was never Gabriella to him. I was always Brie, his Baby-Brie. I opened the door for him._

"_Gabriella, what's wrong with you? You're making my life a living hell. What do you have against Jessica? What do you have against me? I never did anything!"_

"_I don't have anything against either of you. I just want you to be happy. I realized you couldn't be with Jessica without me feeling left out so I walked out of your life. I would like it to stay that way. Unless you plan to treat me like your best friend instead of a dog on the streets. And I don't have a problem. She's the one who called me a bitch. Do I look like a female dog to you?"_

"_I admit that she was way out of line but, in a way, so were you. You didn't have to slap her."I saw the looks of absolute disgust on Tay and Shar's faces._

"_How are you my best friend? It's like I don't even know you anymore. You really are a total jerk. I can't believe you. Guess the guy that was my best friend is gone. But I'm going too. I called my mom. I'm moving to L.A. with my aunt."_

"_Y-you're, you're what?" he stuttered in shock. I could have laughed._

"_I'm moving. Have a good, no have a great life with Jessica, Troy. Maybe I'll visit you and her a few years from now when you're married and have two beautiful kids. Hope you get the boy you always wanted. He'll have his mom's eyes." I said. Then I pushed him out my balcony door, onto the floor of the balcony, shut the door and locked it. _

_I turned and saw two stunned faces staring at me. Then they ran over to me and gave me a hug._

"_Boo, are you sure you wanna leave?" Shar asked._

"_Yeah Shar, I'm sure."_

"_Call us. And email us. And write. Tell us about every cute boy you meet." Tay whispered._

"_I will." I said._

"_We'll miss you El."Tay said._

"_I'll miss you too. You're my best friends. Always and forever."_

_**Aww this episode was so sad. I might cry. Review please.**_


	9. To Go Or Not To Go? Not To Go!

Chapter 9: To Go Or Not To Go?

Not to Go!

_It was two weeks after my last run in with Troy. I hadn't spoken to him since. I haven't gone to the roof top garden since that day he carried Jessica up there. She doesn't know the way up, thank Gaod, because Troy had covered her eyes. That still didn't mean I was going up there. There was no way I was talking to him. He hurt me too much times and I knew if I stared into his eyes I would forgive him. I wasn't ready to do that yet._

_Today was the day I was moving. I had finished packing my clothes the night before and I also had somethings to remind me of my friends. I said goodbye to my friends and family and left for the airport. I got there two hours before my flight was going to board._

_I sat there for one hour just reading and listening to my iPod.The song It's Over, by the Cheetah Girls came on and I couldn't help but sing along._

_Four voices perfectly blending right from the start_

_Oh, I'm afraid that's ending and my world is falling apart_

_It's over and I feel so alone, this is a sadness I've never known_

_How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away?_

_And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay_

_Promises made not meant to be broken from a long time ago_

_Ooh so many words still unspoken tell me how was I to know_

_It's over never thought it would be why in the world did this happen to me?_

_How could I let the sweetest of dreams slip away?_

_And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay_

_I go round and round and round in my head wanting to take back whatever I said_

_No one was right, we all made mistakes_

_I'm ready to do whatever it takes_

_Please..._

_Don't let it be over_

_It's over, it's over, no, this is not how it ends_

_I need my sisters my family my friends _

_Don't wanna let the sweetest of dreams slip away_

_Don't cause if it's over then the hurt is here to stay_

_Don't let it be over_

_Please don't let it be over (X 2)_

_I realized I was crying. I looked up and saw a certain someone standing there._

"_I was wondering how long it would take for you see me." Troy said, sitting next to me._

"_Troy, what are you doing here? Where's Jessica?" I asked._

"_Is that the only person you can ask me about? If you must know I dumped her because I caught her cheating on me again. Only this time they were way further than kissing."_

"_I do not wanna know."_

"_Brie, I know I was a total and complete idiot. I know I should have listened and that I should have chosen you without a second thought but I wanted to love her so much. I wanted her to love me. I needed someone to love."_

"_So I guess I'm no one. That makes me feel a whole lot better."_

"_Brie you know I love you. I do. Just not in that way. It wasn't enough. I wanted someone who I loved the way our parents loved each other. Every time my dad looks at my mom, his eyes shine and it's like he's glowing. I wanted someone to love like that."_

"_I'm sorry Troy. I know how you feel. I love someone that doesn't love me. I'm just his friend."I said._

"_He's an idiot. I'm an idiot. We have a lot in common."_

"_More than you think."_

"_Brie can you ever forgive me?" he said. I made the mistake of looking at him while he was doing his puppy dog face. The one thing I can't resist._

"_Yes Troy, I'll forgive you." I said and hugged him. Then we both burst out laughing and walked out of the airport in a way too happy mood._

_Right now I'm sitting here writing this and I realize how much Troy means to me. He's the only one who can get me to do certain things and the only one that can get me to laugh when I'm completely miserable. He can make me do things that no one else can. I'm in love with Troy Bolton, my best friend in the whole wide world and he doesn't love me._

_**I hope you guys remembered that Troy is reading this. He just read that. Just reminding you. REVIEW PEOPLE!**_


	10. Best Day Of My Life

Chapter 10: Best Day of My Life

Troy's P.O.V.

Oh my goodness. I cannot believe it. Brie loves me. And just because I can't believe it I'll say it again. GABRIELLA MONTEZ LOVES ME! Man how did I not realize she was talking about me? Am I that dumb? The answer to that question is an absolute yes.

I ran all the way to the hospital, knowing what I had to do to wake Brie up. I walked into Brie's room. She's just so damn beautiful. Man I'm turning into a spaz just like her. She has that effect on me.

"Gabriella, I miss you so much. I miss your laugh and your liveliness. I miss your voice. I can't believe that I was so blind. You were right in front of me the whole time and I didn't see. I know now that I have someone to love me the way I have always wanted someone to love me. I just didn't think that someone would be you. I know I have been a complete jerk to you in the past and that I have broken my promises but I am making a pact that I will never hurt you again. I love you Gabriella, the same way you love me." I said before leaning down to kiss her.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Oh my god. OH MY GOD! Troy Bolton just kissed me. Oh my god. Dear Father, thank you. I tried so hard to wake up for Troy. I tried but I always felt something pushing me back down. Then I saw my dad. My real dad.

"Gabriella," he said, "I want you to have a full, beautiful life. Never give up on what you want, especially love. I know you hate me for what I did to your mother and I never forgave myself for it. But please, find it in your heart to forgive me. And tell your mother and Miguel that I'm sorry."

"I will daddy." I whispered. Then I woke up to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at me.

"Hi." Troy whispered.

"Hey. I am so happy you're here." I whispered back.

"Where else would I be?" he said hugging me. "Doctor Jones you need to get in here!"

"What's wrong? Oh my goodness! Ms.Montez! You're awake! Mr. Bolton what did you do?" Dr. Jones said in a rush.

"He didn't do anything." I said, still holding onto him.

"Uhhh, Brie? I can't breathe." He said.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly, loosening my grip but still holding on to him.

"Well, seeing as how you look perfectly fine I suppose you can leave in a few hours or so. I still have to check you out though."

"Okay." I said, finally letting go of Troy.

"I'll be back." He said. When the doctor finished my check up Troy came back in.

"Hey Baby-Brie." He said

"Hey Troysies." I answered.

"You are never gonna stop with that nickname are you?"

"Not anytime soon. I like annoying you."

"Ouch Brie, that hurts."

"How the hell do you do that?"

"What?"

"You're the only person that can make me laugh like that."

"It's a gift. Everyone's out there waiting to talk to you I think I should go."

"Okay. See you soon?"

"Definitely."

My mom and dad almost hugged the life out of me. If I went as far as the kitchen and Lilly couldn't see me she'd start crying. Jonathan wouldn't let anyone but my friends go near me.

Taylor was probably one of the happiest girls on this planet for a week. She kept hugging me and had this enormous grin on her face. Shar was giddy with joy. She kept asking if I wanted anything and she said she would take me shopping. She has like ten credit cards. Kels and Marth wouldn't stop hugging me at all. Every time they saw me they'd hug me.

The guys were all very overprotective of me. They always were, it just intensified more when I came out of the hospital. I'm their little sister. They all love me and care about me. Chad is almost the most protective. The only two people more protective than him are Jonathan and Troy. It makes me thank God every morning for all the blessings he gave me.

"Mom, dad?" I said the day before I went back to school.

"Yes honey?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to you."

"Okay what's up?"

"Before I woke up, I saw my dad."

"Jon?"

"Yes. He told me that I have a full beautiful life ahead of me and that I should never give up on anything. He also said that he knows I hate him for what he did to you, mom, and he said he never forgave himself but he asked if I could find it in my heart to forgive him. And he said to tell you and dad that he's sorry. He really seemed to mean it." I looked at my mom and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Now look what you did! You made her cry!" Miguel said.

"But daddy, Wabi didn't mean to. She just did what her daddy told her to do. Like we're supposed to obey you." Lilly said.

"Oh honey, mommy's not crying because she's sad. Gabs, thank you for telling me. I just wish I could tell him that I forgive him."

"You, you forgive him?" Miguel asked in disbelief.

"I do. He apologised and he gave Gabs some excellent advice. He may not have been right in what he did to me but he would have been a good father to Gabriella. And holding anger inside of you isn't good for your mental health. Miguel, I know that what Jon did isn't right, but God said that we should forgive."

"I know that, but some people don't deserve to be forgiven."

"But dad, I read in Luke that Jesus said that if we don't forgive people's mistakes, people's sins, God won't forgive us. You have to understand that nobody's perfect. Everybody makes mistakes."

"You are very smart for your age Gab."

"I get it from my mom."

"Yes, I guess you do. Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Okay dad."

"Good."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too El."

I went to bed with a smile on my face.

The next day at school I was practically the most popular girl. Everyone wanted to know if I was okay. It seemed like everyone was happy I was back. Everyone, that is, except one girl. Alyson Jennifer Keats.

Aly had been voted of the cheer squad because of everything she'd done. She'd never gone to the extent that she did with me before. She had messed up a lot of people, yes, but she had never pushed anyone into the road. I could have died. Of course, Alyson blames me for everything. She doesn't think that if she hadn't pushed me into the road in the first place, none of this would have happened. In a way, I'm glad she pushed me. If she didn't Troy would have never read my diary and found out that I love him.

As for the cheer squad, Stephanie was the captain now. She's much kinder than her sister and she is not on speaking terms with Aly. Alyson sent me such a

dirty look when I walked into school that I got instantly scared. Why couldn't she just curl up under a rock and die.

"Troy?" I said. He was right by my side.

"Yeah Brie?" he answered. He had his arm around my shoulders. I felt safe but still afraid.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Huh? Why? What's wrong?" he asked. I smiled at how protective he was being.

"Aly keeps sending me dirty looks. She might try to do something. You know what she's capable of." I whispered.

"Guys over here!" he called. Everyone rushed over. The entire school. Except Alyson. I could see she was close enough to hear.

"Troy wait." I said indicating Alyson. He was silent. Everyone held their breath. Alyson could tell we weren't gonna say anything until she left so she groaned and stalked away.

"Follow her." Troy whispered to Stephanie. "She's your sister she won't hurt you."

"I'm on it." She said before following her sister

"So, Troy, what's up?" Maxine, a cheerleader, asked.

"How many of you have classes with Gabriella?" he asked. Most of them raised their hands. **(At my school if the teach asks a question we have to raise our hands to answer)**

"Good." Troy said. "Now all of you know that, because Alyson pushed Brie in the road and she got hit, she was voted off the cheer squad. Alyson, for some crazy

reason, blames Gabriella for that. So, we all know what Alyson can do to a person, correct?" he got a chorus of yeses.

"So no one is to leave Gabriella. She has to have a group of people always with her. Okay?" again a chorus of yeses. The bell rang and we all headed to our classes. Troy, Taylor and Chad walked with me to homeroom with Mrs. D.

Taylor and Chad walked inside and I was about to follow them but Troy held me back. He turned me to face him.

"We need to talk." He said. I knew why. We hadn't said anything about the kiss or if we were together or not. I know dumb right? We both love each other but it's gonna take a while before we actually get up the courage to go out.

"Okay, but not now. After school." I said.

"Our spot?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied. Then we walked into homeroom.

"So good to see you back Ms.Montez." Mrs. Darbus said.

"Uhhh, Mrs. D? I don't mean to sound rude but could you just call me Gabi?"

"Of course...uhhh...Gabi."

"Thanks." I said before sitting. Every stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you get her to do that? She never calls anyone by their first name. Not even a nickname. It's always Mr. or Ms." Shar said.

"Have you ever tried just asking her to call you by your fist name?"

"No but-"

"But nothing. Just ask."

"We should pay attention now."

"Yeah, we should."

The day passed by slowly. No one ever left me alone. The cheerleaders were nice to me. They were just mean before because of Aly. But Steph is my bro's girlfriend so she told them to be nice to me. Steph really loves Jonathan. Most people actually thought Troy and I made a good couple.

It was finally the last class of the day. Chemistry takes forever to be over. The substitute we had for Ms. Johnson was an old lady. Her name was Ms. Cossey. I heard a rumour that she talks to birds. She uses really big words and talks soft and slow. What she was wearing today looked like a flower print curtain. **(This is a description of my English teacher. She really does talk to birds. I saw her with my own four eyes. I wear glasses. And she does wear things that look like curtains. Friday she had on Cheetah print. Well at least she****'****s Cheetahlicious. NOT!)**

Finally the bell rang. I was probably the first out of the classroom. I hurried toward my locker and stuffed the books in. Then I started running towards "our spot'.

"Gab!" Taylor cried, "Wait up! You shouldn't be alone!"

"Don't worry Tay! No one can know where I'm going!"

"Gabster wait!" Chad called. I ignored them and ran on. Then I turned a corner and stopped cold. There in front of me was, Alyson Keats.

"Hello Gabriella," Alyson said, "How nice to see you." Her voice was cold and dripping with poison. I wanted to turn and run and never look back.

"Uhhh... hi Alyson. I...uhhh...gotta go." I turned to run but her voice stopped me.

"Gabby, please stop." She said. It had been so long since she called me that. The last time she called me that was in fifth grade, when she had been one of my best friends.

"Since when did you start calling me that?" I said, turning around. I made sure I was a good distance away from her so that I could run if I had to.

"Look, I just want to talk to you. Please?" she said. Alyson never said please. Even when she was little.

"Fine." I said. I was near the hiding place. I was so late to meet Troy.

"Why did you ignore me when I said to stay away from Troy? You know that I hate being ignored."

"Because, Alyson, he is my best friend. You need to learn how to control your temper. You won't always get what you want."

"Whatever. Why wouldn't he date me if you two weren't dating?"

"I don't know. I never told him not to. And even if I had it was his choice. Maybe if he had dated you I would still have one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry about that. I really am. But you can't influence Troy in any way about who he dates?"

"Nope."

"Good. Now the other matter. Why did you get me kicked off the cheer squad?"

"I didn't do that! You did! You're the one who pushed me! I didn't do anything! I ignored you because you were getting on my nerves and you decide to push me

into the freaking road and I end up in a coma for a week and some. I could have died! It's not my fault they kicked you off.

"Whatever. I know I pushed you and I apologise but you need to get me my spot back."

"Whatever." I said, turning to go.

"Gabriella do not ignore me!" she screamed. I started to run but she pulled me back and slammed me into the lockers. My head started to spin and I fell to the floor. Why am I so dumb? I knew this was going to happen.

Alyson really out did herself this time. She kicked me so much I coughed up blood. She didn't stop. I blacked out and then, at least, the pain went away.


	11. Beautiful Soul

Chapter 11: Beautiful Soul

Troy's P.O.V

I was up in the little jungle that Brie and I shared. She still hadn't arrived yet. I was beginning to wonder if something had happened to her. I shook the thought off. She was probably with someone. Maybe she just didn't love me as much as she said she did. I walked slowly down the stairs in disappointment. I was about to turn the corner when I saw a blonde standing over a brunette. I recognized the blonde immediately.

"Alyson?" I asked.

"T-Troy?" she stuttered, shifting slightly. Then I saw who she was standing over. She was unconscious.

"Brie!" I yelled, "Alyson, don't you have a brain? Don't you learn from anything? Stop trying to freaking kill my best friend!"

"Troy t-this isn't what you think. I..." she couldn't seem to go on. She just looked at me and I saw the terror and guilt in her eyes. She looked so frightened that I almost felt sorry for her. Almost. She just stared at me and then she ran. She didn't look back. I didn't really care though; I was too concerned about Brie. I took out my cell and dialled 911. I explained the situation as best I could and they promised to send an ambulance right away.

I picked Gabriella up carefully, holding her close to me. How could I have thought that she didn't love me? I am so stupid sometimes. I carried her carefully to the front of the school. Most people that were still there gasped in shock. Everyone liked Gabriella. She was sweet. They had all agreed to protect her without objection.

Taylor stared at me and Gabriella. Brie's shirt was soaked with blood. I almost felt like puking. How could anyone be so heartless and cruel? Gabriella hated when anyone got hurt, even her worst enemy. Obviously the feeling wasn't mutual. At least, not with Alyson. Tay walked over to us. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She held Gabriella's hand. She looked guilty.

"I am so sorry Troy. This is my entire fault. If I hadn't listened to her none of this would have happened." She said in between sobs.

"Taylor Maria McKessie don't you dare talk like that. It is not your fault. How could you even think that?" I asked her.

"I told her to wait for me but she said I couldn't follow her because no one could know where she was going. If I had followed her Aly wouldn't have been able to do anything to her." Tay explained, sobbing more.

"No Taylor, it's not your fault. Gabriella is stubborn. She wouldn't have budged if you had followed her. It is actually my fault. I should have come for her but I thought she would at least have someone come with her till a certain place." I said.

"We're all idiots." I heard a small voice whisper.

"Brie?" I asked, looking down at the brown-haired beauty in my arms.

"Hi, ow." She said, wincing as she talked.

"Where the hek is that damn ambulance?" I asked. Just then we heard sirens going off.

"Finally!" Taylor cried.

Gabriella was loaded into the ambulance. I was allowed to ride with her since I had known her our whole lives. I wouldn't let her talk or move. She was lucky I even let her breathe. I was so afraid I would lose her. I sang to her the whole way.

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just any one to hold

I don't my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

She smiled up at me and I winked at her. If I get her I will be the luckiest man alive I swear.

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

And I wish you'd see the heart in me

For a few moments there was silence. I looked down, thinking about how perfect that song was. Gabriella was the most beautiful and special girl I had ever met in my life. If she gave me the chance, I would never break her heart. I'd always be true and faithful. I looked up and saw tears on Gabriella's cheeks.

"Baby-Brie, what's wrong. Please don't cry. I didn't know my singing was that bad." I said, attempting a joke. She smiled.

"It's not that. It's just I-I... I love you so much Troy."

OKAY I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS BUT I PROMISE THEY'LL GET LONGER.


	12. Worth It

Chapter 12: Worth It

Gabby's P.O.V

There I said it. Please don't laugh. Please don't cry. Actually this silence is killing me. Do whatever you feel like doing. It's no big deal.

"Brie? Briella? Ella? GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled.

"Be quiet, Mr. Bolton." The doctor said.

"Sorry." He said before turning back to me and giving me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Troy. I shouldn't have said that." I murmured quietly.

"There is no need to be sorry. You said exactly what I needed to hear." He said before kissing my cheek.

We _**finally**_ got to the hospital. If I had been in critical condition and was going to die, I would have been dead by now. I had to stay in a hospital room for half an hour before anyone came to check up on me. The nurse had made Troy stay in the waiting room.

The doctor finally came in. He was really young, probably twenty-three. He was also kinda hot. I couldn't help but notice the way he stared at me. He's five years older and still within dating range. Too bad I'm in love with Troy. I'm just kidding. Dr. Mason told me that my ribs were broken and that they had to get wrapped up. Then I could go home the next day.

"Hey beautiful." Troy said when they finally let him come in. Dr. Mason was still in there. He looked enviously at Troy. He's getting a little creepy. I can't wait to get out of this hospital.

"You're calling me beautiful, right now? Man love is blind." I teased. We always get along so well together. Dr. Mason had left the room.

"You're always beautiful to me." He replied, smiling and sitting next to me. Just then I heard footsteps.

"Gabby!" Tay screeched running over to me, "Oh honey I'm so glad you're okay!" she threw her arms around me and gave me a huge hug then suddenly she was pulled off by Shar who then engulfed me in a hug.

"Impeccable timing." I heard Troy mutter as he got up and walked out of the room. Taylor and Sharpay realised that they'd interrupted something and they turned to me with half-apologetic, half-excited looks on their faces.

"Gabs we are so sorry, we didn't realise that you two were having a...umm...moment." Shar said with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Yeah Gabby, we were just happy that you were okay." Taylor said with a small smile.

"Guys, it's okay." I said reassuringly.

"We're gonna go. See you tomorrow Gabs."

"Bye Shar, bye Tay." I said.

"Bye." They said as they walked out the door.

While the girls had been talking the guys had been having a conversation of their own. Troy had an excellent plan. The only problem, he needed the girls help.

"Shar?" he said when she came out of Brie's room.

"What Bolton?" she said, living up to her nickname, The Ice Princess.

"I need your help. It's about Gabriella..."

"I'm listening." She said.

Two weeks later Gabriella Montez walked back into East High, feeling like she was finally home. She didn't see Alyson anywhere and she thanked God for that.

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez!" Troy screamed in my ear.

"Huh? What were you saying? I spaced."

"Clearly." He said, sounding slightly annoyed, "What is up with you? You weren't even listening to me."

"I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"About me of course."

"You have such a huge ego Bolt- Troy s-stop!" she yelled as he began tickling her.

"Not until you say 'Troy Bolton is the hottest, sexiest and most talented man alive." He said.

"N-no w-way p-p-please s-stop T-Troy!" she begged.

"Say it!"

"Okay! Troy Bolton is the hottest, sexiest and most talented man on earth!"

"Good now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Yes, it was."

"Umm... Troy? Can I talk to you for a second?" Sharpay asked quietly. That was a first for her. She was always loud and outspoken.

"I'll be right back Brie." Troy said before walking off with Sharpay. For some reason Gabriella felt jealous. She mentally kicked herself for it. Shar had a big crush on Zeke and they all knew it. Shar was also Gabriella's best friend. She wouldn't do that to her. She knew that. So why was she suddenly feeling like they were hiding something from her?

With Troy and Sharpay

"So, is everything ready?" Troy asked.

"Yes. What about Gabriella?" Sharpay asked him.

"She doesn't have a clue. This will be a perfect surprise."

"Shut up or she'll hear you!" Sharpay said in a loud whisper.

"Sorry." Troy said looking sheepish.

"Okay. Bring her to Lava Springs at seven thirty tonight. Make sure she has no idea where she's going." Shar instructed.

"Yes captain." Troy joked with a mock salute as he walked back over to Gabriella.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked.

"We're just talking."

"About."

"Not anything in particular."

"If you say so..." Gabriella said letting it drop. Troy noticed the worry in her voice and winced.

"It'll all be worth it in the end." He thought to himself.

Okay people I know 851 words for a chapter isn't a lot but I have to make the last one really long. :D Ashley


	13. Finally Together

Chapter 13: Finally Together

Gabriella's P.O.V

It was 7:15; the time Troy was taking me to, wherever he was taking me. I wish he would tell me what was going on. He knows I hate surprises. I was dressed as fancy as I could be. I was wearing a blue mini dress that came to just above my knees. It was spaghetti strapped and form fitting, showing off my, according to Sharpay, fabulous curves. I had added a little blue eye shadow and some lip gloss. I wanted to impress Troy tonight.

Just then the doorbell rang. I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time and headed out the door.

"He- whoa...you look...uhhh...umm...I mean...whoa." Troy stuttered nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"You look pretty whoa yourself." I told him. He was wearing a blue shirt, strange how we chose the same colour; with the top two buttons undone. Man does he want to kill me? He is so damn HOT!

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Troy asked, bringing me back to earth. I flashed him one of my million dollar smiles.

"I wasn't staring at you. You're the one that's staring at _me. _Let's go." I said.

"Sure, but first you have to put on this." He said, holding up a blue blindfold. What is with us and blue tonight?

"No way am I wearing that thing." I said to him firmly.

"Okay, fine. I guess you can just go back up to your room and spend the rest of your night alone without your soon-to-be boyfriend." He said, winking at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Okay, fine." I said, letting him put on the blindfold. We arrived at the destination shortly. It felt familiar but I couldn't see. We walked closer and closer.

Inside Lava Springs

"I hear someone coming!" Taylor cried.

"Quick, everybody hide!" Shar cried. Everyone dove behind chairs and tables.

Back with Troyella in Gab's P.O.V

We walked into a dark room. Troy took off the blindfold. It was pitch black. I could barely see my own hand.

"Troy what the he-" I started when suddenly...

"SURPRISE!" A whole group of people cheered. The lights went on and I saw the entire East High student body. I looked around and gasped at who I saw.

"Nessa!" I screeched.

"Hey Elle." Vanessa said.

"How did you get out here?" I asked her.

"Umm...how could I miss my best friend's party?"

"You mean this is all for me?" I asked in shock. The whole room was decked out in white and blue. My favourite dishes and desserts were everywhere. There were blue and white balloons all over the place. I loved it all.

"And now the guest of honour will sing for us along with her best friend Troy Bolton." Shar called out on a microphone.

**Bold- Gabriella**

_Italic- Troy_

Underlined- Both

Tell me how I'm suppose to breathe with no air  
oohhhh  
(Verse 1)  
** Gabriella M.  
If I  
should die  
before  
I wake  
its cause  
you took  
my breath  
**

**away  
losing you is like living in a world****  
****with no air  
Ohhh...**  
_Troy B.  
I'm here  
alone  
didn't want  
to leave  
My heart won't move  
its incomplete  
wish there  
was a way  
that I can make you to understand_  
**  
(Pre-Chorus)  
But How how  
Do you expect me me  
To live alone with just me me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe**

(Chorus)  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
that's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

No air air (**ohhhh**)  
No air air (_noooo_)  
No air air (**ohhhh**)  
No air air

( Verse 2 )  


_ Troy B.  
I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
to float to you  
there's no gravity  
to hold me down  
For real  
_  
**Gabriella M.  
But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But I survived  
I don't know how  
But I don't even care**

**(Pre-Chorus)**  
**So How (How)  
Do you expect me (Me)**

**  
To live alone with just me (Ohh)  
Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe**

( Chorus)  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh) ohhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air (ohhh) ohhh  
that's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep (So deep)  
Tell me how you gon be without me (Without Me Yeahhh)  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
nooo airr  
Its No Air No Air  


No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (No More)

uhh uhh uhh  
baby  
No Air (ohhh)  
uhh uhh uhh (Baby)  
No Air (ohhh)  
uhh uhh uhh  
No Air

Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy..  
Oooooo...  
No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo...

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
(Chorus)  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh) no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
that's how I feel whenever you ain't there no breathing no breathing at all  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep (So deep)  
Tell me how you gon be without me (Without Me Yeahhh) can't breathe without ya baby  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
babyyyy  
its so hard for me to breathe  


(Chorus)  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there not there  
Its No Air No Air  
** Gabriella M.  
Got me out here and the water so deep**  
_Troy B.  
Tell me how you gon be without me _  
**Gabriella M.  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe**  
Both  
Its No Air No Air

No air air (ohh)  
No air air (ohh)  
No air air (No air

When we finished there was deafening applause. It seemed like the earth shook. Troy and I went off the stage and onto the dance floor. I was dancing with Tay and Shar when I saw none other than Troy Bolton heading my way.

"Cool party." He said.

"Yeah, it is." I said.

"A little too loud?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Let's go." He said, taking my hand and leading me out to the golf course. He led me to a little pasture with a blanket and some candles. We lay on the blanket looking up at the stars.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

"Yeah, they are and so are you." Troy replied. I turned away from him to hide a blush.

"Brie, let's go for a walk." He said, standing up and helping me.

"Okay." I said. We started walking, talking a little along the way. When we reached the pool he stopped. The water was so cool and refreshing.

"Brie?" Troy said.

"Yeah?"

"Gabriella, we've known each other for a really long time, literally our whole lives and I think that no one else knows me better than you do, not even myself. I never realized who was always by my side. That day when I read your diary and I saw those three words it was one of the best days of my life. So what I mean to say is..." he said, getting down on one knee, "Gabriella Montez, I love you with my heart and soul, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked holding up his gold class ring. That ring meant everything to Troy; by him just giving it to me I knew he loved me more than anything, or anyone, else in this world.

"Troy, are you sure?" I asked in disbelief. I hoped this wasn't a dream and that I'd wake up and he'd be dating Jessica, or worse, Alyson.

"Positive. Gabriella, if you say yes, you will make me the happiest guy alive." He said. I looked at him straight in the eyes and saw the hope and sincerity in them.

"Yes," I whispered, "I will be your girlfriend Troy." His face beamed as he put his class ring on my finger and slowly he leaned in and gave me a mind blowing kiss. At the sounds of cheers I pulled away to see the entire East High student body and my best friend Vanessa applauding us.

"So, girlfriend, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, boyfriend, I am definitely ready." He held out his hand and I happily took it. As we walked into Lava Springs the cheers were louder than ever before. It was more than an earthquake now, it was like an earthquake, a tornado and a hurricane combined.

After Troy and I got together my friends had the courage to tell each other how they felt. Ryan looked a little sad when Jase and Kels got together but he instantly brightened when Mart told him how she felt. Now we're all even closer. So in the end, we all got our happy ending. At least, for now. It's Senior Year, who knows what can happen?

THE END!


End file.
